


For the love of god, Denise!

by fiona_apiston



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Cask of Amontillado - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Shaw would totally pretend she had fine vintage wine and wall someone up in her basement.





	

Shaw sat at the bar, waiting. Soon, a man who matched the picture John had shown her earlier entered the bar. She got up, put on a smile, and walked over to him. "Are you Russell?"

He smiled. "Are you Denise?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Then yes."

They sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. He, of course, ordered the finest wine they had.

Shaw smiled, a real smile this time. "You like wine?"

He smiled. "You could say that."

"I have some fine vintage wine at my house, in the basement."

"Really?"

Shaw nodded. "Would you like to come over?"

He raised his eyebrows, but nodded. "Yes, I would like to see what kind of wine you have."

After they fnished their drinks, Shaw drove them both to "her" house. (Really it was a safe house.). They went inside, and Shaw led him down to the basement.

"Where's the wine?"

"Right over here," Shaw said, beckoning him to come over to where she was standing.

He walked over, and she punched him in the face, knocking him out.

She then dragged his body to the open part of the wall, and put him in there. She started covering the hole up with bricks. About halfway through covering the hole, Russell woke up.

He stared at her throught the opening that was rapidly getting smaller as she covered it. "For the love of god, Denise!"

"Yes", Shaw replied. "For the love of god!". She finished covering the hole, and started to leave, then turned back. "Russell?" No response. She shrugged, then called John to tell him it was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
